1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slip casting method in which a slip(slurry) of particles such as ceramic particles or metallic particles is cast to form a casting, and a casting mold therefor. Particularly, it relates to a casting method and a casting mold suitable for forming a casting having a complicated shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In slip casting of a hollow casting having a hollow portion of a complicated shape, specifically a casting requiring a core with a shape complicated enough to make it impossible to draw out the core by inversely inclining the casting, use of a gypsum mold makes the removal of the core difficult or impossible.
The prior art techniques related to the present invention include one disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,482,436. According to this technique, a desired mold is prepared by forming a partial mold with a complicated shape from a solvent-soluble organic material and another partial mold with a simple shape from gypsum, and assembling both of them. In this method, however, considerations are not given to the fact that a difference in the density of a green body may sometimes be produced between the organic portion and the gypsum portion depending on the shape and size of the casting to adversely affect the reliability on strength and dimensional accuracy of the casting, and workability.